A New Getaway
Knowing that the assassin committed suicide and both Marie and Jason are wanted, Reia calmed Kiva down. Kiva: Is it over? Reia: It's okay. It's over. - Feeling a little depressed from the sudden action the assassin took, Reia decided to comfort her student. Reia: Easy, I got you. I need you to be strong. Think about something else. Something...hopeful. Kiva: Well, to be honest, it's not easy thinking of something hopeful, Reia. That guy committed suicide in front of me! Reia: Easy... Terra.. You still love him, right? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: There. That light in your heart is still strong than you think. Never let go of that light. Understand? Kiva: I understand. Reia: Good girl. Come on, we need to get out of here. Kiva: Alright.. - The gang got out and followed Jason to his next stop. During the trip, Reia walked to Kiva to checked on her. Reia: How are you feeling? Kiva: A little better, but shocked still.. Reia: I know. - Reia handed a black orb to Kiva, who is gotten confused. Reia: It's a gravity spell. Kat bring that to me for saving the world with her and some new faces.. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Take it. - Kiva takes the orb and her Keyblade glowed for a short second. Reia: Maybe your training would help you get your mind focused again. Kiva: Oh, alright... Reia: Don't worry. We'll help Jason any way we can. More importantly, I'll help you too. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Reia: We should head for Paris in an hour or two. I better head for the bridge to get a plan together. What will you do in the meantime? A shower, perhaps? Kiva: Well, maybe.. Reia: I'll let you decide on that. See you in a bit. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Kiva walked towards the shower room and spotted Karai and Karasu suited up, and gotten a shower already. Karasu: Oh, Kiva. Here to take one too? Kiva: I guess... Karai: Still shocked about Jason's home? Kiva: Yeah. I'm still shocked about what happened. Even seeing an assassin killing himself in front of me. Karai: I know it's hard to see depression in front of you. It's his choice to make, not saying it should be yours too. Kiva: I know. Maybe a shower would calm me down.. Karasu: Good plan. Take as much time as you need. Kiva: Thanks, guys. - Meanwhile, on the bridge... Qwark: I'm telling you guys you need me to battle Hatchet. Reia: Your progress reports said otherwise. Qwark: I mean, Kiva likes me.. Reia: That's because you have a hero's symbol for your past actions with Dr. Nefarious. Qwark: There, see? Ratchet: Qwark, listen to me. I did warned you before and I'm not going to say it again. Qwark: Okay, okay! No Q-Force... Clank: Why not make your own team? Reia: Clank! Qwark: Hmm... Not a bad idea, but a mission is still a mission. We still need to track down Zemo and put him to justice! Ratchet: That, we are close to him. - Done with her shower, Kiva dressed up and walked towards the bridge when she heard the conversation. Reia: Can't you see what's happening out here? More people are dying! Clank: They believe in you. You can give them hope. You'll have a chance to redeem yourself and become a hero you always wanted to be. Ratchet: You may have failed to be seen as a hero in three galaxies. Don't break that record, for your sake. Understand? Reia: Stop being self-absorbing and help us for a change. Qwark: You're right. This isn't the time for vanity. It's the time to show the universe how amazingly awesome I am! - Seeing Qwark's positive spirit returning, Kiva smiled. Qwark: I'm sorry, Ratchet. I never hoped you have to endure the pressure of saving reality itself. Wish me luck! - Qwark ran off and Kiva got in, happy that Qwark is back full swinging. Reia: Now then.. Where do we stop in Paris, captain? Kiva: Hi, guys. Ratchet: Oh! Kiva, didn't see you there. Reia: How are you feeling? Kiva: Better. And from the sound of it, Qwark is in a happy mood. Ratchet: Yeah. He's helping us with the Keyblade of Hearts case. Kiva: That's great. Ratchet: To answer your question, Reia, there's a hotel we can rest before we continue to help Jason. Reia: Fair enough. The gang are a little restless lately. Kiva: Yeah. - The gang landed in Paris for the night that followed. Category:Scenes